


I may be a monster but at-least I’m yours.

by Baemin



Category: Sweet home - Fandom
Genre: Gay, Inspired by Sweet Home (TV), M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:20:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29260359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baemin/pseuds/Baemin
Summary: It’s sweet home but the story develops with the love story between Song kang and Lee Dohyun..OrIn which Song kang (Cha Hyunsu) has feelings for Lee Dohyun (Eunhyuk) in the middle of post apocalypse.
Relationships: Song kang/ Lee dohyun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	1. It’s always you

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired from the Korean Netflix series “Sweet Home”  
> I Try to make this short..

There was a boy in the corner of the room looking at the man who was talking to the crowd. Lee Eunhyuk was telling about a newly made weapon against the monsters. He looked very beautiful even with that serious expression on his face. Atleast that’s what Cha Hyunsu thought. In his eyes, Eunhyuk was the most beautiful person, ever since he saw him infront of the apartment 3 years ago. It was raining that day, and he was standing helpless thinking how to get to the school on time when Someone suddenly gave him a umbrella. When Hyunsu looked up his heart skipped a beat seeing the half drenched man with spectacles. He wondered how someone can look this breathe taking yet before he could think straight he was gone. From that day he would wait in-front of the apartment till he come and would go in the same road till the bus station, same bus till the school. He never dared to talk to him, just happy enough by the fact that, he has someone to wait for, someone to think about, someone to love. 

Now that the word looks like it’s gonna end soon Cha Hyunsu wasn’t that much scared like before. Though the fact that he is also a monster made him scared, he promised himself that he won’t lose control even that is for Eunhyuk. Hyunsu knew that he loved the man to an dangerous extent. But he couldn’t care less. All he could think about was protecting him at all costs.   
  


After the meeting was over he watched him going to the cctv room where Lee Eunhyuk has made it his little home. No one went to that room except for emergencies or maybe because people were kind of nervous around him. He had a serious expression all the time and was cold hearted. Being a leader wasn't that easy afterall. He had to do things others are not strong enough to do. Cha Hyunsu knew how hard it was for him. He saw Eunhyuk crying silently in the corner of the dark room after taking not so kind hearted decisions. Hyunsu’s heart sank every time he saw him crying so he did everything to make things easier for him.   
  
He looked tired today. So Chahyunsu went to the room where he was self quarantined to get his favorite chocolate bar. He knocked the door of the cctv room and went inside after hearing the ‘come-in’. Lee Eunhyuk was lying on the dark sofa and sat down when he saw the boy. Hyun su sat beside him. There was a silence between them. After some more seconds Hyunsu gave the chocolate to him not daring to look at him straight. Eunhyuk took it and stared at it for a while remembering all sort of things which he didn’t knew why he was thinking. Like about the day when Hyunsu dressed his wound, and about the day when he looked after him all the night when he was sick or about all the times when he protected him from the creatures. His mind wondered aimlessly. When he looked up the boy was gone.   
  



	2. 2

Days went by. That night everyone was in the burial site. The lady whom they were close, had turned in to a monster and now was laying beneath the soil.

Eunhyuk was not there to be seen. He was beside hyunsu who was laying unconscious on the bed. He looked like a mess. Lee Eunhyuk felt weird. He wondered how a person good be this good. 

He still couldn’t belive he is still alive. Earlier that day he thought he was about to die from the lady who has just become a monster. But just when he thought everything is over, there he stood, Chahyunsu taking the shot to himself. 

The wound didn’t seem ordinary and he looked like he was in so much pain. Eunhyuk remembered that his sister once said’ “ _just because he doesn’t die easily, doesn’t mean it doesn’t hurt”_. This stuck in to Eunhyuk’s heart that day and now that the boy is lying on the bed with blood everywhere on his body, Hyuk felt like suffocating. He felt guilty about using the boy all along for dangerous situations. 

He didn’t knew how much time went by when he saw hyunsu getting up groaning. After much silence, Hyunsu stand up to go.

“You are too kind” hyuk said.

Hyunsu’s face had a little smile and said “No I’m not”

“Of course you are. Why did you save me all this time then?” Hyuk said with his usual no expression face. Hyunsu was facing back to him at this point but with that he turned to Hyuk and stared at him for a while with a faint smile on his face before saying, “ Because I love you.” 

Then he was gone. Leaving a very suprised and flustered man behind. 


	3. 3

It has been so long since hyuk heard that word. ‘Love’. All his life he heard was ‘no one would love you with that attitude. You will die alone, these kinds of things after his girlfriend left him because he was not what she wants him to be. He didn’t understand why he had to change in order to please someone. The pain of the breakup took 1 and half years of isolation to heal. He decided that he would live alone if love requires this much qualifications and pain. Everyone blamed him though he was the one who got dumped. Now that someone has actually said that he loved him he didn’t knew what to do with this information. He was a boy afterall. Hyuk couldn’t help but to wonder ‘just why? Why does he like me? Is that even possible. We are both men. How can this possible?” Even with all that questions roaming around his head, the speed of his beating heart was faster.

Every time he went outside to eat or to have a meeting it was hard to avoid hyunsu and even hard not to look at him. Hyunsu didn’t do anything either. Did his duties as usual. Went to grab stuff from the members rooms. Came out to eat or to guard the doors. Yet he would occasionally come and put a chocolate bar on his table. Hyuk didn’t understand how that boy knew his favorite chocolate type. 

It has been 10 days since that day. Eunhyuk came to the room after going to the basement. There was 3 white daisies on his table. He became really flustered not knowing how to react to this. It was the first time in his life he has received flowers. A slight smile on his face he petted the flowers and put them in to a vase. Intentionally or not Hyuk was waiting to see Hyunsu since morning but he grew more and more restless when Hyunsu still hadn’t come down. 

“Hyunsu still didn’t come back?” He asked from the girl who was guarding the door.

“No. I’m also worried. He never took this much time to come” she said looking back to the stair case.

There went another 2 hours of eunhyuk pacing restless in-front of the door to the stair case. He felt like his inside was burning with whatever hé didn’t knew how to explain because he had never felt that before. There was no time to think about “why am i worrying about him or why do i feel like my insides are burning” but all he could think was ‘what if something happens to him’. 

Just when he felt like he would suffocate from the thoughts hyunsu came looking normal as usual carrying a lot of stuff. A big sigh of relief went without his permission and he felt like He could breathe again. Hyunsu looked at eunhyuk but couldn’t understand what was going on his mind. It looked like he was mad yet glad.

After the girl went with the supplies there was only two of them standing there alone. It was a heavy silence. One furious at himself for sending the other on dangerous stuff and at the same time worrying to the extent of suffocation. The other nervous and excited as usual around the one he adores not knowing where to look except his beautiful face. 

Eunhyuk was still breathing heavily yet soundlessly from the pervious suffocation of worrying when suddenly Hyunsu kneeled down.

“Your shoelace is loosened” he said after kneeling down and while tying the shoelace looking up at eunhyuk with a smile. 

Eunhyuk again felt that beating sound around his heart as he went speechless again. He didn’t understand how someone could look this good from this point of view and of course he didn’t had any straight explanations as to why he was getting aroused too. 


	4. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the episode where the gangsters break in and hold the residents hostage. But the story is kind of different

The gangsters were watching them with keen eyes. There was no way they could escape from there with all of the guns. After the failed attempt at escaping eunhyuk was tied up near the gangsters. The bandit leader seemed to look at Cha hyunsu with interest in his eyes. The previously wounded big hole in his stomach seems to be healed now and eunhyuk saw the leader smirked.

Hyunsu woke up slowly. He felt weak an dizzy. Seeing all the residents sitting down in a small circle and Eynhyuk near the bandits he felt like his insides were burning.

“I hope you do what i say now that you understand the situation here?” 

The gangster leader said to hyunsu. But The boy couldn’t see anything except his love of life being in danger surrounded by guns.

“You are gonna come with me. If you do that i will let that people live. What do you say?” The bandit smirked. 

  
The residents became restless. It was obvious that they wanted to take Hyunsu to use him as a weapon. Having a self controlled monster on one’s side was a huge advantage afterall. Hyun su also knew this and had so many thoughts going on his mind. But the thought of doing whatever he can do to protect Eunhyuk was dominating his thoughts. He started to breathe slowly to calm himself down and stood up. 

  
“Okay. I will come. But let him go first.” He said pointing to eunhyuk.

The gangsters looked at Eunhyuk and being the slut he was the leader pointed the gun towards Eunhyuk’s head while smirking. 

“ and Why should I do that?” He pinned the gun to his head even more. Though Eunhyuk rarely let his expressions to be seen there were subtle movements of fear in his eyes.

There was a dead silence in the room. The residents scared to death about Eunhyuk, Hyunsu felt his heart racing like hell but tried with all his might not to lose control. So he closed his eyes breathes once more and slowly said,

“ _He is the person I love_..if you want me to come with you, you will have to let him go.” 

There were lot of eyes who got a lot bigger. The residents looked at each other with those eyes because they couldn’t talk. Everyone were dumbfounded and suprised. Eunhyuk couldn’t seemed to hide his expression any longer too as there were tear drops falling from his face. 

The gangster leader looked flustered too by the sudden confession. After a moment of thinking he freed eunhyuk from the ropes.

“Okay then. Let’s go.”

The bandits went outside one by one and cha hyun su turned and bowed to all the residents and gave a little smile to Eunhyuk and turned.

“ _Don’t go..”_ Eunhyuk said hanging on to Hyunsu’s ripped shirt with worry in his voice and tears in his eyes. Hyunsu smiled loooimg at him and slowly kissed his forehead,  while a tear drop falls from his face. 

Then he looked at him and said,  
“ _I love you.._.” and smiled.

Eunhyuk watched him going far and far with a heavy heart. _At that moment, Seeing the back of the fading figure he realized that **he loved him back too..**_


End file.
